runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Enforcer
It was almost midnight. Few people remained in the bar in Pollnivneach. The bartender was cleaning some beer glasses. Some travelers were eating some meat. Viktor was sitting at his table, drinking some beer. He was finishing his beer and was about to ask for another one when Menaphite thugs stormed into the bar. They shoved aside the travelers and started arguing with the bartender. One thug grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Then, one of the Menaphites saw Viktor and walked up behind him. The Menaphite slammed his fists down on the table and glared at Viktor. "You might want to get out of here before things have to get ugly." He warned. "Things got ugly when you lot came into the building." Replied Viktor, not turning around to look at the thug. The Menaphite grabbed Viktor's arm but he swung the empty beer glass around and into the thug's face. He drew a steel dagger and stabbed the Menaphite's wrist, the dagger burying itself in his wrist and partially the table. Viktor's other hand grabbed the back of the Menaphite's neck and pushed him forward, his face smashing into the table. He threw him to the ground. The other Menaphites turned to Viktor and drew their weapons, but Viktor spun around, using his momentum to throw his dagger at one of them. The dagger impaled itself in between one thug's eyes. He fell, dead. Viktor drew a steel scimitar, a vicious curved blade. One Menaphite lunged forward, running at Viktor. Viktor drew a second dagger and held it up. The thug ran straight into it. Viktor pulled his dagger out of the Menaphite thugs' stomach, and kicked the corpse down. Viktor charged forward, slashing off another Menaphites' head off, and stabbing another in the throat with his dagger. One Menaphite raised his weapon and tried to kill the bartender, but Viktor spun around before he could and the Menaphite found a poisoned dart in his neck. He fell to the ground, dead. Another thug tried to stab Viktor from behind, but Viktor spun around and kicked the thugs' feet out. The Menaphite fell to the ground and Viktor stabbed him in the chest with his dagger. Viktor collected all his thrown daggers and the poisoned dart, and left the bar. Before he could leave through the door the bartender stood to face him. "Who-who are you? Are you a demon? If you are, what is your business here?" The bartender asked him. "Name's Viktor. I'm in the Menaphite-killing business. And business is booming." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Viktor walked south of Pollnivneach the next morning. The blazing sun forced him to shield his eyes, but the desert heat still slowed him down. 3 Menaphites stood near the shore of the River Elid, but not near enough to be attacked by the crocodiles. Viktor drew his dagger and tried to sneak up on them. Apparently, the Menaphites were arguing about something. It must have been important, because one of them got angry and drew his blade. However, one of the other 2 looked at the blade and saw Viktor's reflection. They turned around and charged at Viktor. He was surprised and drew his scimitar. He blocked a strike and parried another.He dodged a downward slash and kicked the Menaphite who slashed at him. The Menaphite fell to the ground. "Traitor of the Pantheon!" One of the 2 still on his feet yelled in rage. "Oh, you silly extremist Menaphites, I haven't betrayed the Desert Pantheon. You have by terrorizing Pollnivneach!" Viktor responded. Viktor cast an Air Blast, knocking the other Menaphite into the Elid, where he was torn apart and drowned by crocodiles. "They refuse to worship the great Menaphite Pantheon!!!" He yelled in blistering fury. "Maybe you should just let that go." Viktor said, stabbing the Menaphite. He cast a Water Bolt on the other, knocking him onto the riverbank. The Menaphite tried to get up, but he was held down by a Bind. "I think I'll just leave you here to make friends with the crocs." Viktor said. He walked away, leaving the Menaphite screaming as crocodiles crept towards him. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Viktor made his way to the northern part of the city. He saw a fight between some Zarosian Bandits and Menaphite thugs. The Bandits were winning, for they had outnumbered the thugs. When only one Menaphite was left standing to face the remaining six thugs, the most dangerous-looking Bandit stepped forward. "Menaphite dirt, have you any last wor-" He started, but was interrupted by the dart in his throat. The Menaphite thug turned around, only to see a strong hand wearing sturdy Mithril gauntlets punch him in the face. He flew back and hit the ground in front of the last five Bandits' feet. One Bandit ran forward, weapon ready, but Viktor ran past him and forcefully pushed him to the side, leaving a dagger planted in his ribcage. Viktor drew 2 scimitars and blocked 2 strikes. He slashed with his left scimitar and blocked a slash with the right one. The left blade had slashed through a surprised Bandit's desert shirt, which was sliced in half (along with the front of his torso). The right scimitar was brought around, cleaving a Bandit's head off his neck. Another Bandit attempted to stab at Viktor, but he caught his sword in his scimitar hilt and twisted it, causing the Bandit to drop his weapon. "Sorry, you've been disarmed." Viktor slashed the Bandit's arms off with his scimitars and kicked the Bandit down. The last Bandit tried to tackle Viktor from behind, but he spun around, his scimitars flying into the Bandit's side. The Bandit hit the ground, his blood staining the desert sand. In fact, a lot of Bandits' and Menaphites' blood was staining the sand. Civilians looked aghast, their mouths wide open. Viktor regarded them all and out his hood up to cover his face. He walked away from the bloody battle site. Category:The Sands of the Kharidian